


I'm In Love 【With A Killer】「L x Light One-Shot」

by AlexTheDuckPotato



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Boy x boy, Canonical Character Death, Death, Death Note - Freeform, Death Note Fanfic, Fanon, Gay, I need sleep now, Kira - Freeform, L Lawliet - Freeform, L x Light, Light Yagami - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, One-Shot, POV L (Death Note), POV Yagami Light, Suicide, WHOOP DE DOO, You're Welcome, fanon ship, killer, light - Freeform, typed from notebook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:19:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexTheDuckPotato/pseuds/AlexTheDuckPotato
Summary: A morning of confessions,A night of music,With a little death in the mix of things ;)Who knows what's up with these two, they're just in love,One with a killer,and one with a detective.~~~~~Don't you know I'm in loveWith a killer, it's driving me wildMasochistic thriller, you're my burning desireDon't care if I make it out aliveK-k-killer, love me til the day that I die~I'm In Love (With A Killer) by Jeffree Star





	1. I'm In Love...

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HlCoJfLZV-U
> 
> Fun fact: I originally wrote this whole story to give to a friend of mine and by hand, so yay.
> 
> Fun fact #2: This song was slightly based off the song (youtube link :D) sO LISTEN TO IT WHILE READING THE STORY PLEASE!!! :)
> 
> Also, I'm watching Death Note a second time through (along with No. 6 [episode 27 for Detah Note and episode 5 for No.6]), so I'm gonna cry at both of them.
> 
> Light doesn't call L 'Ryuzaki' in this story, by the way.
> 
> HERE HAVE A STORY :)
> 
> *Takes place when the two are handcuffed, and L is 100% sure Light is Kira (also a Modern Day AU)*

**_ L's POV _ **

 

Honestly, I don't know my feeling anymore. I've just been, out of it these past few days, and I cannot focus on my work. Only one thing lurks in my mind;

Light Yagami.

Yes I know, it sounds weird, but still. He's a good kid, and very handsome in my opinion. We're still handcuffed together, and I do not mind it. But I know he's Kira. I found what was called a "Death Note" in his bag, which was kind of strange in my opinion. Who would have a notebook that says the words "Death Note" with the names of criminals written down? No one normal, that's who. Did he want me to see it or something?

I already touched it though.

"Should I tell him for you???" Ruyk asked, wandering around the living room of Light's own floor in the building, which has been made towards the top floor for his use (and mine also). He was eating an apple, and I just thought of how stupid he can be at times.

"I mean, you can ask him if he has any interest in me whatsoever when he wakes up, but no more than that!" I strictly told him, putting my headphones back on. They were custom made Beats, black and white with my signature "L" on it; a birthday present from everyone who has helped in the investigation to me.

"Fine, I'll do it when he gets up. But you have to give me 3 apples, Granny Smith apples to be more specific," He said, making sure I could hear him through my music, which was playing at half volume. I could easily understand him since he was talking a little louder than he should have been.

"Deal. Now, when he wakes up, I'll pretend I'm still sleeping, and I somehow fell asleep with my headphones on so he'll think I can't hear him. That's when you can ask him," I said, smirking while laying back down on my side of the couch where Light and I slept for that night. A bed probably would've been too inappropriate for certain reasons everyone can already infer.

"Good luck," I whispered, looking over at the rising Light. He nodded okay, and all I could think about was how he was somehow being nicer than usual. Does he know something?

I paused the music, not being able to think anymore. I immediately pretended to sleep, listening to the morning conversation between those two.

"Hey, Light!~ How's it going~" Ryuk asked in an unnecessary weird tone. Great, he's blowing it already. This is what I get for trust thing  **the**  Ryuk with something like this because I'm too nervous to do this by myself. I should be listening, so why am I thinking so much to myself?

"Mmm... What?" Light said in an annoyed tone, the couch moving just a little bit. He sat up, that's all I have to say.

"Well, I have to ask you something  **super important**. It's been on my mind for a while now," Ryuk said, causing me to feel a little... jealous? I understand why; he sounds like he's confessing his love for Light or something like that. I... think I need to stop watching romance shows in my free time.

"Then what is it?" Light asked, shifting his position just a little bit.

"Do you have... a thing... for... umm-" He started, the idiot losing his train of thought, but he was also cut off by an outburst from Light, which wasn't that unusual for him.

"Of course I don't have a thing for Misa! She's just a pawn in this whole game so then I could win! I thought you know I-I... umm... you know..." Light blurted out, stuttering towards the end. Damnit, Light. I need to know more! I'm not one to act like this, but I need to know what Ryuk knows, or what Light said to him sometime before this. I placed my hand on the cord to my headphones, making sure neither of them could see me moving.

"Oh yeah! I remember! You said you had a thing for-" Ryuk started, the song "Don't Trust Me" playing on my headphones, overpowering the last part of the sentence that he spoke. I glanced down at my hand, realizing I clicked the play button on the cord by accident! I can't believe I forgot to mute them before this whole thing happened! This is why I didn't want to fall for anyone, cause then they clog my mind.

Why, Light. Why do you have to be in my mind? Sighing, I listened to the song, remembering the lyrics in my head.

 

_ **Light's POV: Later that day (9:00 PM)** _

 

"I broke up with Misa," I told L, who was sitting next to me on the couch. We were watching a show called Tokyo Ghoul, considering we both took the day off from investigating. Bad idea, I know. But we all need a break eventually. The commercials played, and of course, we weren't paying attention to them.

"When? I was with you all day," He asked me, a surprised tone just showing a little bit in his voice. He turned slightly pink, which was very visible against his pale face. 

"I was looking at my phone for the two minutes I was actually allowed to have it on my own, and I texted her then. She was at a photoshoot all day, so she wouldn't see it-" I started, my phone suddenly going off at about 5 texts a second. It was Misa alright, considering her ringtone was the song "Fuck You", haha.

"That must be her. I won't get it now, considering I'm not allowed to, plus we're kinda busy already with the show and talking," I finished, looking deeply into L's dark eyes. They sparkled when he was thinking deeply, and I love it so much...

"Haha... exactly," He quickly muttered, returning his focus back to the show, which just came back on.

"Hey Light, what's your favourite song?" L asked, a few minutes after the show came back on. I wonder why..? Is this a trap? Is he trying to expose me? WHAT IS IT?!

"Well, I have to say it's either 'I Was King' or ' Devastation and Reform' are my current favourites, but maybe there's something new out there that I don't know about yet," I responded, L shoving an earbud into my ear without hesitation. Well, jeez. Muting the TV, he clicked play, and this song was something I never heard of.

He stood up, dragging me outside with him. It was refreshing to see the night sky with no moon in the sky, considering most nights I work until late, and then sleep the moment I have time to.

The balcony was really far off the ground, considering it was one of the highest floors in the building, but the view was amazing. The air was cool, but not cold enough that I was shivering.

"Why did you drag me out here?" I asked, glancing over at L, who was staring at the night sky, cheeks red from blushing. Seeing that made my cheeks turn a little pink also, my face heating up more than usual when I was normally around him.

Yes, I do, in fact, have a huge crush or whatever for L.

"Well, I thought we could listen to it out here. Plus there's something I want to discuss with you," L replied, both of us lying down on the ground. My earbud was in my right ear, and his was in his left ear. It was nice... just nice.

"The song is called 'I'm In Love (With A Killer)' and I really like it. Just a personal opinion," He said, smirking just a little bit. Wait a minute...

"L? Are you..." I started, realizing the whole time what he meant by showing this song to me and bringing me out here.

It's a confession.

To me.

"It's a stupid idea. Let's go back inside," L sadly said, taking the earbud out of my ear. Standing up, he started walking back inside, almost forgetting about the chain that attached us together. But before it tightened...

"L! I... umm..." I started, pulling the chain (and L) towards me while I stood up. Face to face after pulling the whole chain back over to me, I took his hand into mine, and we just stared into each other's eyes.

"Light... what are you-" He started before I cut him with placing my free hand on his cheek. He gasped softly at the touch, probably from the lack of affection after all these years. His face also turned even redder, which was somehow possible.

"I love you L," I said, slowly pulling his face in, our lips connection for the best time he has probably ever had, with him kissing back.

**~~~~~**


	2. With A Killer [Bad Ending]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go :)
> 
> I'm so sorry (not haahhaahhahahhaha)

**_ L's POV _ **

Not every story can have a happy ending.

Especially this one.

The kiss between us turned out to be a full-on makeout between the two of us, but I had to do what I had to do. To stop the killings of Kira. He reacted to the song by immediately thinking about him the moment I said the song title, so it's 100% confirmed as of now.

The switchblade that I always carried with me was in my back pocket. Grabbing it, I held it to Light's chest, making sure he didn't notice.

I broke the kiss, letting him see the closed switchblade to his chest. He just looked at me, not even saying a word; just a shocked reaction. Tears started falling down my cheeks, my finger hovering open the button.

"I love you too, Light. But this is my job. See you in hell or solitude or wherever," I said, holding back my tears as I pushed the button, the blade impaling his heart, tears from both of our eyes, falling down our cheeks.

He gasped as I pushed him off the building, him dying either way. I just watched, guilt and regret filling my head as I broke down, just collapsing on the ground, switchblade still in hand.

Now it's my turn.

I stood up carefully and climbed up onto the edge of the balcony, the blade close to my neck. I came to accept that I had to die, not being so sure before this. Just centimeters away from breaking my skin, I inhaled, muttering one sentence before I fell to my doom.

"I will always love you, Light Yagami," I said, letting my tears fall down my face for just a few more seconds.

I slit my throat and fell backwards off the ledge, and it was so strange. My life did flash before my eyes, but the last thing I saw was a black feather falling, just in my sight and a figure flying up into the sky, a smile crack on their face and a notebook open.

Damnit, Ryuk.

 

_Fin_

 

**~~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N 
> 
> the end
> 
> now i sleep i got my brithday party and school tomorrow whoop
> 
> ~Alex :)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 
> 
> You're welcome
> 
> I actually wrote this in my notebook I used when I bored during class (aka all the time), so I decided to type it up, with a few things added and changed.
> 
> As I said, one-shots will be going up, but not new chapter updates for my other stories :'(
> 
> Stay tuned for the bad ending to this (in case you like sad things)
> 
> ~Alex/AlexTheDuckPotato/BouldersRolling


End file.
